tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Scott Dawson
Scott Dawson (born 1970) is a central character in the Clockwork series and the Tuckerverse as a whole, additionally being a major one in The IT Files. Scott originally worked for the Paradise Foundation as head of the Black Department, personally hiring Ashley Tisdale and leading several kidnapping missions. Scott later betrayed the Foundation in response to the murder of Ronald Fisher, his mentor, and retired in Brazil with Ryoshi Tenzo, forming Utopia Holdings. Scott is also an uncle to Tucker Holmes and his only living relative. Biography Scott was born as the younger of two children in Winnipeg, Canada. In school Scott kept physically active, starting Dragon style kung-fu at when he was nine and joining the school track team where he specialized in the pole vault. When Scott was twelve he bought the Wand of Kronos at a magic shop, not realizing its authenticity. As a child Scott admired the Royal Canadian Mountain Police but as he grew up he grew jaded with his views on law enforcement, instead working to join the Canadian Security Intelligence Service. As with the RCMP however Scott, after a few years, realized CSIS wasn't for him, but before he left he acted as a mentor for Colette Landry. Moving into private security, Ronald Fisher hired Scott for the Paradise Foundation's Black Department. His role within the organization was half-thug, half-businessman, helping the company negociate with individuals in ways that weren't always legal. A common tactic involved giving people copious amounts of drugs and alcohol to make them question their memory if the Foundation didn't want someone to remember something. During his first years with the department Scott met Ryoshi Tenzo while on business in Tokyo, the pair hitting it off. Around this time Scott's sister was killed in Thailand while trying to save people from a tsunami disaster. His sister did have a son, Tucker Holmes, but Scott knew he couldn't raise a child and decided to let his godparents take custody instead. Scott, in spite of never seeing Tucker since, did try to help him out from time to time, tracking his nephew's presence online and even being the one to sell him the wand. Scott didn't reveal himself to Tucker out of guilt for not becoming his guardian when he had the opportunity. Nearly four years after meeting Ryoshi Scott was given some Type-7 to test, which he promptly used on her. After some initial shock at Scott taking advantage of her Ryoshi revealed she'd carried feeling for him for a while and the two consumed their newfound relationship. Unfortunately a few days later Ronald promoted Scott to head of the department and insisted that since Scott wanted to hire Ryoshi he couldn't continue seeing her, it being a breach of ethics. Soon afterwards Scott met Ashley Tisdale and they worked together to recruit Alexis Sutherland, Leslie Schulz and Veronica Estes as well as Ryoshi for a new mission. Not long after the women were recruited however Ronald was murdered by the board of directors on orders from Julio Sanchez. Ronald had discovered the plans for the Uranus Generator and was against it, thus the board had him killed. This act of murder would slowly steer Scott against the company he'd worked so hard to be a part of. Scott and Ashley headed a mission across Europe to use Type-7 Chips to turn super-models into love slaves for high-paying clients. While experiencing success they quickly drew the attention of Interpol and in spite of their best efforts the group was eventually cornered in Russia. Cutting his loses, Scott rescued those of his team that had been captured, only to later turn them into slaves along with Ashley, deciding that Mary Hamilton could replace her and thus Ashley could be effectively eliminated for her failure. Months after the first mission failed Scott was leading a global operation to kidnap key figures from all over the world, this time using Erika Stone as a weapon since she'd also been enslaved. Scott and Ryoshi's old sexual tension also returned, and between it and the construction of Uranus Scott rapidly began doubting his employers. In spite of setbacks Uranus was completed and even managed to trigger before the Interpol agents could stop it, but by then Scott had made his choice: he'd used the Interpol interference to distract the board of directors from him sabotaging the Uranus project, allowing him to escape with Ryoshi while they were captured and Uranus was destroyed. Having his revenge for Ronald, Scott proposed to Ryoshi and they retired to Caxias Do Sul in Brazil, buying Utopia Towers and forming Utopia Holdings. After the formation of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Scott arranged to stay under the radar, still a criminal in spite of his ultimately noble efforts. Scott had still kidnapped several women to use as slaves and his money wasn't all obtained through legal means. Colette, who was a major agent within the ITEA, was thus recruited to be a spy for Scott, to both ensure he wasn't being searched for and that no one else ever tried to build a Uranus-type machine. Scott had Colette sabotage IT's attempts at a Uranus and also had her send him files on Tucker, who was in their database thanks to his wand. One day water damage caused Ashley's chip to fail and before Scott had even noticed Ashley had escaped, managing to make it back to North America in spite of his best efforts to track her. Originally Scott had hoped that IT would be able to deal with Ashley, but after she nearly tore the agency apart he stepped in, first by rescuing Tucker from their clutches as he'd been their prime suspect, not Ashley. This was the first time Scott and Tucker had met since he'd been placed in the Yen family's custody, and after a few awkward moments the pair bonded, Scott even introducing his nephew to Chips. Together with Scott's personal collection of slaves they managed to defeat Ashley, prompting Scott to give his nephew Leslie and later both an investment account and Jennifer Yates. Following Ashley's defeat Scott started keeping in regular contact with Tucker. Inventions * Electro-Static Rounds Special Ammunition (with Ryoshi Tenzo) Relationships Family * Ryoshi Dawson, Wife * Tucker Holmes, Nephew Collection * Alexis Sutherland * Veronica Estes * Izel Cortez * Naoko Kobayashi * Karen Draskal * Mary Beth Talbot * Torre Myers * Jessica Drew * Susan Richards * Janet Van Dyne * Heather Douglas * Monica Rambeau * Carol Danvers * Natalia Romanova * Adrianna Dashkov * Teresita Zuniga * Sarita Delgado * Rosalina Vasquez * Leslie Schulz (formerly) * Ashley Tisdale (formerly) * Jennifer Yates (formerly) Friends * Colette Landry * Ronald Fisher (deceased) Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Scott's Story * Clockwork Paradise * Clockwork World * Clockwork Revenge Parts I and III * The IT Files: Jennifer's Art * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * The IT Files: Ryoshi's Experiment * The IT Files: Scott's Business * The IT Files: Scott's Annoyance Trivia * Scott's appearance is based on that of actor Kiefer Sutherland. * Scott is named after Zero's son. Category:Characters Category:Scientists Category:Clockwork Category:The IT Files Category:Tucker's Wand Category:Paradise Foundation